METAL GEAR SOLID PW: Future Curry
by TheGrogster
Summary: Snake tries a new item on a mission *WARNING, VERY NSFW*
1. Future Curry

METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER

Future Curry

 _Eastern Limón, Costa Rica, Rio del Jade. 1974_

Snake snuck through the foliage of the South American jungle. After several hours of traveling on foot, snake was ready to save the POW they needed to add to his new force. Their new oil rig base had opened up some new facilities, but the distance from the mission had become quite troublesome. After carefully sneaking one of the guards and tranquilising another, he finally made it into the guarded facility. He tweaked the dial of his codec, attached to the harness of his skin tight sneaking suit and gave home base a call.

"Kaz, I've made it to their base." He grunted

"Great. You know the drill Boss. We expect the prisoner to be in the holding cells. According to the buildings blueprints you acquired, that shouldn't be too far off. Knowing you, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Snake grunted, before the sound of a heavy growl that was Snake's belly. Kaz smirked to himself from his desk.

"Getting hungry snake? This might be a good time to try out the R&D's new creation!"

"What about my rations?"

"Oh I…uh…swapped it out of your gear."

Snake sighed heavily. Sometimes Kaz went a little overboard with R&D's new inventions. He dug into his bag and pulled a box, with the MSF logo, with its name of the product in bright orange and yellow letters.

"…Future Curry?"

"Yeah! Juicy Chicken, fluffy rice and a spicy, but flavoursome sauce, all instant and ready to eat! The R&D team outdid themselves in making this tasty Japanese curry of the future!"

"…Why did a bunch of eggheads who work with machines and weapons make instant curry?"

Kaz stuttered. "Uh…well, I…j-just try not to overthink it, ok snake?"

Snake didn't care at this point, he was just damn hungry. He opened the box and pulled out the plastic tub. Its contents seemed greasy and unappetising, but snake had eaten worse. He peeled off the lid, and the aromas of the curry wafted into his nostrils. It smelled amazing! He pulled out the plastic fork and munched down on the tasty curry. He audibly burped and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Damn good." He muttered.

"I'm glad." Kaz remarked. "I packed a second one if you need it."

"I'll see you back at base. Snake out."

Snake took a deep breath of the fresh jungle air. He suddenly felt tightness on his chest. Snake looked down confused, patted his chest and took another deep breath. It began to subside but still remained present. Snake ignored it and continued on. He quickly tranquilized and fultoned two soldiers as he continued deeper into the facility. As he pulled a soldier into a chokehold, the tightness struck again, harder than last time, he grunted into the enemy's ear, startling him.

"Ugh! Freeze…"

"O-oh my god!"

"Shut up! Where are the holding cells?"

"Just down the hall, just stop poking your gun into my back, ok?"

"What? I'm not-"Snake trailed off, looking down at the floor. He promptly threw the soldier against the wall, knocking him out, before running into the nearest empty room and stared in almost fear. His nipples had stiffened and not only that, had grown! They stuck firmly out an inch or two, with the thickness of a wine bottle cork.

"…what the hell…" he trailed off again as the tightness came back, filling his mind with weird feelings as the latex like material stretched outwards. Orb like shapes filled in front of his pecs, bubbling out in spurts. Snake stifled moans, as the suit creaked more and more. His harness was pushed outward and in one movement, the chest of the suit snapped loudly, and the shapes flopped onto his body.

Snake opened his eyes and nearly gasped in shock, as two very large breasts sat nearly at his stomach. Snake couldn't believe it, he had massive tits! He shifted up, watching the new flesh jiggle, almost hypnotically. With one stiff finger, he prodded these "Man tits" and saw his finger sink into the soft breasts. Not only that, but the touch sent strikes of pleasure into his brain, making Snake let out a long groan. Snake, just stared, in both shock and lust, at these glorious breasts and started rubbing them more. His breathing got heavier as he groped his new tits, pushing them together, pulling his thick nipples and massaging them roughly, grunting and moaning the whole way.

Quickly afterwards, his stomach growled quite loudly. _Again?_ Snake thought, but at this point, he **needed it.** He dug into his bag and ripped out the tub, before scoffing the curry down, using his fingers. The tingling pulsed through his body quickly, as snake audibly moaned…

"Who's there?!" a voice called from down the hall.

Snake froze. _Shit_ snake thought. He had been careless because of the new "items" snake had gotten. He stood up and peeked out the door to see a soldier, poking at the knocked out soldier. He glanced over at the doorway, while snake jumped back into the doorway. Snake sweated heavily as looked down, not knowing what to do. He looked down at his breasts as they tingled. He looked at his nipples, as he noticed small white beads of liquid on the tip of them, was it milk?

He heard the soldier step closer. He had to act fast, or risk being caught. He squeezed his breast heavily, keeping his grunts to a minimum. His nipple stiffened further as a thin jet of milk spurted out. Ingenuity had struck.

"Hey! Answer you-"just as he stepped into the room, snake grabbed his new tactical assets and squeezed hard, spraying milk from his fat tits into the soldier's eyes. The enemy yelped before snake sucker punched him. Snake only had little time now.

He started running down the hall, his tits flopping up and down audibly and frustratingly. He stopped and grunted, cupping his boobs with his forearm, creating a mountain of cleavage. They still jiggled wildly, like mountains of milky jelly as snake ran. He stopped again as he felt his harness ride up on him. He looked behind him and to no surprise, his ass was bulging out a little more than usual. He turned a bright red again as he saw fat bubble onto his once tight, firm butt. He quickly disconnected his harness, trying not to castrate himself. The bubbly growing ass folded at the beginning of his thighs, which were also getting thicker. The latex ripped in spots of his now thick thighs, but his new, big, fat ass stayed snug inside.

"…kaz is going to kill me for ripping this thing…" was all snake could think as his hand clutched a hefty cheek, before continuing on to the holding cells.

He lifted up the POW, gagged and bound (a good thing for snake, as the prisoner would only be more confused) and set him down outside, flutoning him. Snake stood on the mission evac. and attached a fulton to himself. The balloon cable creaked heavily at the new weight that snake had acquired. But nonetheless, the fulton pulled him into the air…

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Mother Base**_

Snake called to Kaz on his radio, where Kaz had promptly visited his private quarters.

"KAZ! I need to talk to you…"

"Um…Snake? There was a problem with the curry. Apparently, the R&D pumped the damn curry with hormones and they did extended testing, so it might have some side effe-"

Kaz stood there in silence looking a Big Boss, standing there with large, almost giant breasts hanging out, an ass as big as his tits, and a torn up sneaking suit.

"I…I know kaz…" snake mumbled, looking away.

After a few seconds, kaz burst out laughing, seeing this odd situation as a joke.

"Hahaha! Oh man, this is great, what's next, changing your codename to _Big Bosom?_ Haha-oof!"

Snake firmly pushed his head into his large tit, pressing his stiff nipple firmly in his face.

"Do we have to make this like the sauna Kaz?" Kaz shrunk, blushing bright red, as he prepared for unnecessary "training"

-MISSION END-


	2. Future Curry part 2

METAL GEAR SOLID PEACE WALKER

Future Curry

Chapter 2: Date with Kaz

It had been a few weeks after the "Future Curry" incident, but things went back to normal. Soldiers took guard, outer ops went as normal, the only difference being the huge breasts and ass Snake had now. It didn't stop him as he thought it would, though XL camo fatigues were a pain to find. Oddly enough, people were alright with Snake's new assets. A lot of female soldiers especially tried to get a peek, and even the guys were beginning to fall in love with the legend.

Snake stood at the edge of the platform with Kaz. He had called him here for same reason, and it tested snake patience, as it interrupted him trying to get all the milk out of his engorged tits, otherwise they would get bigger. Silence stood between them before Kaz finally spoke.

"Snake...The sunsets are so pretty here..."

"Are you feeling ok Kaz?"

"Yeah, I mean... I've got MSF business to think about an all...But it's...It's nice to watch the sunset, yknow?"

Snake was puzzled by this, all he could do. Was stare out at the horizon.

"uh...yyyeah."

"Snake, um...Would you be up for going to the coast and watch the sunset...Just the two of us?"

Snake was taken aback. He didn't know what to think. What was this going to be? A causal viewing or something more? Snake pondered the idea before nodding his head with a grunt.

"Great! One other thing. Um...Can you wear this?" Kaz mumbled,with a large smirk as he pulled out a large string bikini top

"...You've got to be kidding Kaz..."

 **A few hours and a long helicopter ride later...**

 **Extra mission 68: Date with Kaz**

 **-Mission Start-**

The sun was setting, creating a golden horizon across the beach. The waves were slowly seeping up the shore, connecting strings of foam glazed across the surface of the water. Snake looked out at the horizon, the sand, warm against his feet. Kaz had set a spot for their towels, for their optimum viewing of the Costa Rican sunset. Snake sighed heavily and looked down.

He was wearing his pair of swim trunk, a solid black with a yellow band across the ends of them, given to him by Kaz for when they fought in the sauna back at base. He shifted the strings of his black string bikini, which even though the bikini top seemed massive, it barely covered half of his breasts, not to mention his nipples, though not very stiff, still created visible bumps on the fabric. A thin yellow stripe went up the pad of the bikini top. No doubt this was custom made too...

Snake just felt embarrassed, unnatural. Kaz was wearing those stupid black Speedos he would wear, but he only used them to attract the female soldiers attention, which in this situation made snake even more embarrassed. He pulled up his shorts, the end of them look like they were choking his thick thighs, his ass sticking out prominently, round and soft.

Kaz returned to snake excited, rubbing his hands together.

"Now, I've got the towels set. Now we can watch the sunset." Kaz enthusiastically said.

"Good, my backs killing me."

"I can see..." Kaz paused for a moment, looking at snakes magnificent chest, his s shaped scar running across his breast. Snake noticed and coughed loudly, snapping Kaz back to reality. "Uh, I'm just gonna put sun screen on..." Kaz waddled back to the towels embarrassed. At this point Kaz didn't know what to think about snake either. He thought him and snake were friends, until what happened at base...

 **A few days earlier...**

Snake firmly pushed his head into his large tit, pressing his stiff nipple firmly in his face.

"Do we have to make this like the sauna Kaz?" Kaz shrunk, blushing bright red.

Before Kaz could say anything, he was being pushed onto the bed by snake, who looked at him with a shy demeanour, which was very uncommon for Big Boss. Snake cupped his massive breasts in his hands, which had veins slightly translucent on his soft skin.

"Their getting heavy...and...Leaky..."

"Boss..." Kaz mumbled before snake pushed his breasts closer towards them, his nipples ever so slightly twitched.

" I need your help... Emptying them."

"What?" Kaz was in even more shock than he was before.

"I can't do it myself yet and if I don't...They'll get bigger...Please."

Kaz's mouth was still agape, unable to think and get, his hand lurched forward as he cupped the soft, heavy breast and squeezed them. A drizzle of milk spewed forward from snakes thick nipple. Snake stifled a moan as Kaz squeezed a little harder, loving the softness of his supple breast. His other hand reached for the other breast as he began to massage them, fingers sinking into the creamy white flesh. Jets of milk spurted from Snake's breast, staining Kaz's uniform. Snake gasped hard as Kaz did one final hard squeeze, driving Snake crazy.

Snake sent himself forward and gave Kaz a wet sloppy kiss. Kaz, in the heat of the moment, kissed back, their tongues wrapping around each other. Kaz swung his hand back and smacked Snake's fat ass hard, jiggling even in the tight latex. Snake pulled himself off of Kaz, his spit on a thin string between their mouths.

"Snake...I-im sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Snake pulled him up and sat down before dropping Kaz into his lap. He lurched his thick nipple forward into Kaz's mouth before he could respond.

"Wanna taste?" Snake smirked, his breath heavy into the air.

Kaz's glasses fell off showing his clear blue eyes. His upward shot of snake was in clear view, despite the glare coming from the over head lamp. He almost...Loved seeing snake like this, humility to his otherwise blunt and brutal character. Kaz closed his eyes and started sucking, milk soon flowing into his mouth. He groped Snake's other breast as he took large gulps of Snake's milk. He could tell snake enjoyed his from his erotic grunts, and his erection digging into his back.

Snake smiled as Kaz suckled away. "like playing...Ugh, rough huh?" Snake said, almost sultry. "I can too..." snake with one hand fished out miller's cock, standing hard and upright. He placed a firm grip on it and started stroking, slowly. Kaz moaned as he sucked, and in response, sucked harder. Snake moaned hard, knowing Kaz's game. He started stroking faster, Kaz's cock a sloppy mess of twitching and precum. He began to vary his grip, twisting, gripping softer and harder. He felt his eagerness to cum and, with Kaz's sucking and tongue work, he wasn't too far either. They both yelled in pleasure as Kaz's cock fired a few streams into the air, landing on his crotch, while Kaz could feel snakes member twitching hard as Kaz detached from Snakes breasts with a solid pop, as snake fell back, tired...

Kaz had thought back to that day with great fondness, but was worried about his relationship with snake, since it clearly wasn't business or friendship anymore. Both Snake and Kaz sat on the towels as the sun sat closer down the horizon. Kaz pulled out a bottle of sun cream and started applying it to his arms and legs. He didn't want to get burned, since his photosensitivity didn't really help. As he did this, snake looked at him, his legs pressing against his bosom. Soon, Kaz stopped and looked at him.

"... Something wrong?"

"...No."

Kaz looked at the bottle of sun cream and offered it to him.

"You want this?"

"Um...Yeah. Can you do my back?"

Kaz nodded and went up to sit behind Snake. He squirted out a blob of cream into his hand and rubbed Snake's sculpted back. Snake let out a relaxing sigh, stretching his legs out. Kaz felt his detailed, muscily back and shoulders. Kaz glanced over Snake's shoulder and looked at his big tits. He was mesmerised by the rising and falling of them as Snake took his deep breaths. Eventually, Kaz couldn't take it. He put more cream on his hands and started rubbing Snake's abs. Before Snake could object, Kaz rose up and started massaging his breasts, flicking his bra off.

Snake froze up as he was being deeply massaged again. All he could he could do was moan as Kaz groped and pulled on his beautiful breasts.

"...I-I'm sorry Snake, I couldn't resist..." Kaz whimpered as he leaned forward, kissing and nipping on Snakes neck. Snake stayed silent as he reached back, rubbing Kaz's neck. Snake moaned more as milk profusely dripped out of his thick nipples. Snake looked back to Kaz and placed his hand on his chest.

"...Lie down."

Kaz let go and did so. Snake turned to see Kaz, fully erect in his already tight Speedos. Snake smirked as he adjusted his bikini top.

"Heh...You must really like them." Snake said, pouring an excessive amount of cream to his breasts and Kaz's penis. He lied down at his eldritch and enveloped Kaz's cock. Kaz gasped as Snake kneaded his tits against kaz's dick. Both men moaned in pleasure as each Snake roughly titfucked Kaz. Snake leaned down again, sucking the head of Kaz's cock. Kaz couldn't take it any more, his cock twitching violently, spurting cum deep into Snakes mouth. Snake deeply moaned, gulping down the bitter sweet semen.

Snake sat up, showing his pleasure, his cock, straining against his shorts, but Kaz noticed it seemed... Bigger. Before his could question, Snake's breast grew again, almost twice the size, snapping his bikini. Kaz, shocked, sat up, his dick hard again.

"Snake?! How did you-"

"I, uh...ate more curry...Before we came here."

"B-But why?"

"They tasted great!...But, now I feel weird..."

Snake without warning, pulled his shorts down, showing off his fat ass. His cock was almost painfully erect, with heavy, full balls. Snake lifted his balls to show a full dripping pussy.

"...What the hell?"

"Kaz...Tell me what to do..."

"I...I-I don't know, how the hell am I supposed to know!?" Kaz yelled, his cock betraying his emotions as it twitched again. Snake leaned over and pushed Kaz down as he straddled him. " I already know." Snake whispered as he lined up his new pussy over Kaz's member,sinking into it. Snake moaned effeminately as he sat on Kaz's dick and started to ride it. Kaz grunted as Snake aggressively grinded against him.

As Snake's breasts bounced, slapping against him, Snakes cock swayed and twitched, before it slowly started to grow. It's shaft lengthened and thickened, slapping against Kaz's abdomen, oozing precum like a tap. Kaz groped and rubbed Snake's thick soft thighs and ass, lightly spanking them. Snake leaned over, his breasts swinging over Kaz. Kaz instinctively latches onto one and and sucks hard, making Snake's fucking more rough.

"I...I can't take much more..." Snake whimpered as Kaz unlatched from his nipples and started groping his breasts, faintly nodded as they intimately, yet ferociously fucked. Within a few seconds, snake and Kaz yelled in pleasure, Snake new massive cock spurting cum over Kaz, into the sand of the beach. His breasts jettisoned milk and his pussy releasing cum mixed with Kaz's creating a flow of cum leaking out between them. Still inside each other, Snake leaned against Kaz, kissing him.

"Kaz..." he heavily drew out in his words.

"Boss...That was... Amazing."

"Can we...Finish watched the sunset?" both looked into each others eyes, they sweetly kissed, holding hands before finishing the high with what they intended to...


End file.
